Real
by Violent Water
Summary: If everyone has a human side, this is what shannons looks like. My first lost fic. Please read and review. Chapt 2 up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Lost is not mine,

Title: Real

As was usual for Shannon, she was spending the afternoon lying on the beach. She does this often; there is something freeing about lying there with nothing but the pure sweet warmth of the sun. Soon however, a voice was heard across the beach.

"Hey Shannon, we're going to get water. Care to get off that beach and give us a hand?" someone called. She turned over and saw that it was Locke.

"Don't bother Shan, it would be easier without you" Boone called from a few feet away and they headed into the jungle.

Shannon turns back over, relieved that she didn't have to get up but some part of her was hurt by Boones comment. For someone who claimed to love her so much, he didn't treat her very well. He had called her useless, stupid and many other things before. Normally she could shrug this off but it seemed to be hitting harder lately. She became exceptionally conscious of the fact that she wasn't doing anything. Suddenly the sun didn't feel so sweet anymore and she sat up to look around the beach.

A few yards down the Beach, Jack was dressing someone's wound, she couldn't tell whose from where she was. Jack was the true responsible type, praising those who contributed and looking down on those who spent their time lying on the beach. He always spoke to her with civility, but never with kindness.

On the other side of the beach, Hurly and Jin were fishing and Sawyer was lying in his tent. Shannon was used to this, he did it constantly, even more then she did. She always thought Sawyer was a cute bad boy, but she avoids being alone with him whenever possible. There is something about him that makes her skin crawl. She didn't even bother looking at Hurly and Jin for long. She had lost count of the amount of times they had refused when she asked to help.

Behind her, Shannon hears the scratch of a pencil. She turns around and sees Sayid sitting on a rock, leaning against a tree and looking over some pieces of paper. Shannon has to smile _He barely knows a word of French _she thought _and yet he won't give up on those. _She smiles again, in praise of his persistence.

_He looks frustrated _Shannon thinks _maybe I'll help him. _She gets up and walks over to the tree. Sayid notices her coming and looks up.

"Hey, you want some help?" she asks.

"Sure" He answers smiling "Just pull up a rock.

They didn't say anything for a while, but Shannon didn't mind. He was the sort of person who you didn't need to talk to; you could just enjoy his company. Occasionally they would ask questions, or compare data, but mostly they just worked. A little while later, Shannon notices a patch of pink flowers. She picks one and hands it to Sayid. He looks pleased and thanks her sincerely.

As Locke and Boone come back to camp, Shannon notices that Bone is giving them a look of irritation. Sayid notices it too.

"Don't mind him" she says "You know how he is." Sayid nods and goes back to his chart.

Shannon suddenly feels more content then she has in a while. Sayid was different then any other guys she had ever known, even Boone. When she was with him, she didn't feel like the stupid bimbo Boone had sometimes claimed her to be. She felt human. She felt real.

End (I could use a few suggestions of what to do next)


	2. She speaks

Disclaimer: Lost is not mine

Rating; G

Title: She speaks

For once, Shannon had decided to lay in the shade. Yesterday's session in the sun had been relaxing, but she was paying for it now. She had a nasty red sunburn that ranged all the way down her back. The doctor was no where to be found and she needed aloe or something. Then she stood up. If anyone on the island needed something, then they always knew where to find it.

She walked up to Sawyer who was lying in the sun. She knew how to deal with Sawyer and didn't waste any time.

"Give me some aloe Sawyer!" He looked up and gazed at her in that way he had, as if there was something funny about you only he understood.

"Got a bit of a rash. Where's the doctor?"

"I don't know!" she answered hotly. "Just give me some aloe!"

"Only got a bit left" He held a microscopic amount of aloe right in front of her "Just take it" She knew she shouldn't but the sunburn was starting to peel. When she reached out, he shoved his hand into the sand.

"Listen you stupid!…"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned back and realized that it was Sayid.

"Just don't bother with him. I have some aloe" They turned around and walked away.

"Wo ho ho!" Sawyer called after, but Shannon just ignored him.

They walked over to Sayid's bag and he started rummaging in it.

"Thanks for getting me out back there!" she said sincerely. "He was really starting to annoy me"

"Don't mention it" he answered. "Sawyer seems to specialize in getting people to hate him" He rummaged around some more and found a bottle of aloe that was about half full. "Here, I could put this on your back if you want."

"Sure" she nodded and turned around. The aloe felt so good on her skin and she felt so good, just sitting there with Sayid rubbing aloe on her back. The sound of her own name brought her back to reality.

"Shannon"

She looked up and saw that it was Boone, looking as irritated as he had been lately.

"May I talk to you alone?"

She was so surprised that she said yes without even thinking. She got up and they proceeded into the jungle.

"You didn't try to talk to me before?" she asked after a long period of silence. "Why now?"

"Is that what this is about" he asked "Trying to get my attention?

"What are you talking about?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"I mean spending all that time with him." Shannon rolled her eyes. She should have expected he would do something like this.

"You're being ridiculous Boone, We enjoy each others company"

"He enjoys your bikini Shannon; I've seen guys like him. You've dated guys like him and I've had to get you out"

"Sayid isn't like that; he isn't like any guy I've ever met."

"Yeah just because he's a nice guy. You're going to take advantage of that, get yourself in a bad relationship, and I'll have to get you out like I always do."

Shannon suddenly felt a flare of anger. She stepped closer to Boone, her face contorted and flushed.

"No more Boone, not another word." He continued as if she hadn't heard anything.

"C'mon Shannon, you can't deny it. Every relationship you've had since our parents married has been a purposely bad one so I could rescue you, even now, when we're trapped on an island" then he seemed to notice her rage because he changed tactics quickly. "Sayid wouldn't come anywhere near you what I knew about you. He wouldn't even look at you." He grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to me."

But Shannon had heard enough

"Get your hands off me! She yelled as she shoved him as hard as he could. He landed backwards onto some rocks and into some mud. He looked like he was bleeding, but Shannon realized something monumental. She didn't care.

"Boone, you are my brother" she said calmly and matter-of-factly as if nothing had just happened. Then she turned around and ran for the beach. A few seconds later, she realized that he was following her.

"Shannon wait..." he called sounding hurt and angry, but Shannon didn't stop. The memory of his words was too fresh in her mind. She got to the beach and found Sayid talking to Hurley. She ran up to him.

"Sayid… come on" she said slightly out of breath. He looked very confused.

"Shannon, what's wrong?"

"There's no time to explain" she could hear Boone coming "Just come with me" he obliged and they ran through another part of the jungle until they found a cave. They went inside it deeply until they couldn't even see the entrance. Finally they sat down on some rocks.

"Shannon, what is going on here"? Sayid asked. Shannon hesitated, but she knew the time has come.

"We may not have much time before my brother finds us, but you need to hear this. Just let me explain. Hear me out."

End of Chapt two.


End file.
